Screw you
by FaLyn9
Summary: Koda believes she has the "Golden Arms" just like Sena's "Golden legs"...Hiruma saw her power and wanted her on his team badly! She could careless about the football team since she knows her father and her sexist brother would disapprove but for how long can she refuse the devil?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is actually my first fanfic of Eyeshield 21, I'm actually kinda nervous about this since Hiruma is a dickwad to begin with. Wish me luck! This is Rated-T for the amount of cursing in this story...and there will be ALOT of it. **

**Read and Review.**

Hiruma walked down the street with Kurita alongside him, Kurita was going on and on about their new teammates. Hiruma could care less, they needed more players. Players that actually know what they hell they're doing! They won their first match of the year against the Cupids', though it was a close call due to the fact that they're players were from different clubs. Something had to be done.

Suddenly a wet drop fell on the bridge of Hiruma's nose, distracting him from his thoughts. He looked up at the dark sky; he heard thunder crashing nearby as more rain drops fell on his face.

"Fucking rain." He cursed under his breath. "It was supposed to be a sunny today."

"Hiruma-san!"

Hiruma brought his attention back to his overweight friend who waving at him and he already crossed the street without him. He didn't even take notice the rain was starting to pour hard on him. Hiruma sighed and began to cross the street.

He didn't take notice that the sign in front of him blinked; DO NOT WALK.

He stopped in his tracks when a horn blared loud enough to startle him. He was blinded by a white light heading towards him at a fast speed, he didn't move…he couldn't move. This demon was going to die.

The last thing he heard was Kurita yelling his name that echoed in his ears.

Hiruma was then pushed to the ground, it wasn't the car that hit him. It wasn't strong enough. Someone pushed him out of the way. He heard a loud crash being accompanied by screeching tires to a halt. He looked up to see the reason why didn't he die. A person was standing over him with a black car stopped in front of them. Even being blinded by the car lights, he could see his savior's stance. Knees bended, right foot forward, the upper body leaning forward, the arms parallel from each other and dents left from where the hands were placed. Just like a lineman position.

His savior wore dark jeans that were now damped from the rain, a damp jacket with its hoodie pulled over the head, he saw at the feet brown boots with heels that were scraped on the road. Hiruma got up from the ground to face whomever saved him, it was probably one of the stupid players from the Wild Gunmans.

"Hey, what the fuck is your problem?" Hiruma stated.

The stranger straightened up, turning around as the hands shook to shake out the pain and the stranger pulled back the hood to face Hiruma.

It was a woman.

"Are you mentally fucked in the brain?!" She yelled at him. "The sign says do not walk! Can't you learn how to read! What the hell is your fucking problem, you prick!"

She panted, her once dry brown hair was now drenched but her blue eyes stabbed into his green eyes. Hiruma was surprised, a woman was able to save him and block the car from hitting him. He wanted her…he needed her on his team.

Before he could say anything, she scoffed and walked back to the side walk, pulling the hoodie over her head. The driver of the car came out, opening an umbrella and ran towards Hiruma.

"Are you alright, sir? Did I hit you?!"

Kurita went to his friend after he was brave enough to see what happened. "Hiruma, are you alright? What happened? Who was that?"

That was the question…who was she? And how can he get her on the team?

**I hope you enjoyed it, review the love.**


	2. Chapter 2

Koda took a bite from her sandwich just as Hiruma slammed his hand on her desk. She was not affected by his power and looked up at him. She recognized him from his almost death scene three days ago, it's impossible to miss his spiky blonde hair, pointy ears, multiple piercings and razor sharp teeth. Everyone backed away from them with fright. The devil himself! Hiruma Yoichi in their class! Why was he here!

Like Koda actually gave a fuck. She chewed on the piece of sandwich in her mouth, not breaking her gaze from his, and swallowed.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a smile, as if she was customer service.

"I want you to join the football team." He demanded.

"How about no?" She grabbed her juice box and took a sip from the strawberry flavored milk tea.

"I didn't ask you." He glared at her.

"No shit, dickhead."

"So join the football team or else!"

"I already said no."

Hiruma grinned his devil smile and from his shirt pocket, he pulled out his devil hand book. She heard about his little black book, she heard that he had anything on everyone in the school to blackmail. Koda gave him a skeptical look, what could he possibly have on her? "Koda Mizumachi, little sister of Kengo Mizumachi from Kyoshin Poseidon."

"Oh my god, you know my stupid brother." She said sarcastically.

He didn't pay any attention to her snarky comment and read the information he gathered on her. After the incident, he followed her, despite Kurita's remarks to leave her alone, from a grocery store back to her home. He looked up her address and found information on her family, but mainly focused on her. It took a while but he finally got what he needed and confronted her.

"At the age of 10, you bought a poster of the American boy band One Direction, hung it in your room and did a morning ritual to kiss every single boy with the words I love you when you were done."

"Like every single 10 year old fan would, I heard there was this one girl who put a picture of one of the guys on a pillow and dry humped it."

It was unaffected.

"When you were 13, you let the boy who you had a crush on piss in your hair and you wore it to school the next day to show off to your friends."

"Ah memories." Koda chuckled. "My parents wouldn't stop laughing for like a week, and now that you reminded me of it, I can see why they did."

Again, it was unaffected.

Hiruma still had one more ace up his sleeve. "Just last year, your parents made you have an abortion when they found out you were pregnant, not even your dad knows about it."

Koda looked at him but no snarky remark, Hiruma knew he struck a chord. "Kekeke, wouldn't your dad like to find out about this unborn child." He got up and left the classroom. The whole classroom was quiet as they looked at Koda, she saw the door close behind Hiruma and she sighed.

"Oh well, I guess dad will be in for a surprise." She muttered under her breath and ate the rest of her sandwich.

Hiruma looked from the class window, Koda didn't even try to stop him. Everyone of his victim cowered in fear when he leaked their precious secrets. Why doesn't this bitch do the same?!

"Shit!" He kicked the door with his heel and walked down the hall. Koda smirked when she heard Hiruma cursing and she finished her lunch before class started.

* * *

"HEY WATCH OUT!"

Koda was walking towards the entrance of the school to go home until someone yelled at her. She looked up, catching the oncoming football and looked at the direction where it was thrown from.

An incredibly large man with the head shaped like a turnip was slowly jogging towards her. Due to his large body, she actually felt the ground shake a little which startled her so she walked towards him so he can stop shaking the earth.

"Nice catch!" He complimented.

"Thanks." She gently threw the ball at him which he easily caught, he smiled greatly at her.

"Hmm? You look oddly familiar."

"So are you, I can't forget someone as huge as you are. I was the one that saved your stupid friend from getting killed a few days ago."

He gasped. "Oh my god, you are that person? Are you ok?! How did you stop that car!?"

"Instinct I guess." She shrugged.

"Are you on a wrestling team or something? I saw you just stop that car, it was so scary."

She smirked. "I'm sorry I scared you but I'm not in any club and I have a feeling you are going to ask, but I will not join the football team."

"Huh? But we would love to have you!" He tried to persuade her. "From the way you stopped the car, you would be a great lineman. A lineman is"-

"I know what a lineman is." She stated blunty.

"Oh, ok! Well we would love to have you like I said. The team is very nice too!"

"Hey fatass! Get your fucking ass over here! You're fucking burning daylight."

She recognized that voice anywhere, it was Hiruma's voice.

"Oh yeah, they're very nice." She sarcastically commented.

"Well, most of them." Kurita pitifully smiled.

"Hey Kurita, throw the ball!" Koda saw one of the smaller brunette players wearing a no. 80 jersey number, he was waving at them to toss the ball towards him.

She couldn't fight temptation anymore and pointed at the football Kurita was holding. "May I?" He nodded confusingly and gave her the ball. She pulled the ball back and threw the ball with all her might. It was a good spiral as the smaller brunette ran towards it, jumped into the air and gracefully caught the ball with style and yelled; "CATCH MAX!" She giggled at the sight and they saw him land on the ground.

"Look, I know you mean well but I'm not joining the football team. I'll see you around school." She started to walk away from him towards the school entrance, leaving the confused Kurita behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I know I haven't updated since like May...I'M SORRY! I'll try and update weekly as I can, please enjoy the chapter .**

* * *

Koda looked at her hands, she still remembered the way her hands grasped the football and when the skin of the ball rubbed against her skin when she threw it to one of the players. It felt different. She put up her hands in front of her and imagined her hands on someone's jersey and using the power in her arms to push them back towards the ground to let the running back run towards the end fie-

Wait a minute.

What was she thinking?

Football?

No! No! No! None of that!

Koda shook her head and rubbed her arms, they were still rather sore from when she saved Hiruma from the oncoming truck. She realized where she was. She was in a family diner not too far from her home, she was having her usual turkey sandwich with steaming mash potatoes and drinking an ice tea. She likes to come to this diner to think and when she wanted to be by herself, she saw the Devil Bats practicing before coming here. The gunshots sounds were still ringing in her ears.

The team wasn't bad but they weren't good, she saw some flaws in their technique. Their team was incomplete and they needed something else but she couldn't point it out. And she surely wasn't going to tell them even if she knew.

Would she?

She sighed and grabbed the cold cup and watch the ice twirl around the liquid. She should be getting home.

"Koda-chan?"

Her attention was brought up when she looked up and saw an old friend.

"Unsui-kun?" A tall light skin well built man with a shaved head stood before her with a smile, he was carrying a sports bag over his shoulder and had his usual Shinryuuji Naga uniform.

"Unsui-kun!" Koda jumped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Unsui, he chuckled and returned her hug.

"I haven't seen you sine middle school, is this where you've been hiding?"

"Yeah let's say that!" Koda chuckled. "But look at you I can barely put my arms around you. Football practice must really be working for you isn't?"

"I guess so." Unsui chuckled, Koda grabbed his arm to sit him down across from her. He looked at her school uniform and recognized the colors. "You go to Deimon? I thought you moved away."

"I did for a while, but my parents decided to move back. Which school do you go to now?"

"Shinryuuji Naga."

"Wait what?!" She exclaimed loudly. "That's like one of the best schools ever! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you." Unsui smiled.

"Plus I heard their sports program is amazing and they're known for their football program. You must be the best of the best in the team right."

"Well Agon is the best of the team at the moment."

Koda felt her skin crawl when she heard Agon's name, she almost forgot Agon was his twin brother. How can those two brothers look alike and yet be complete opposite inside and outside?

"How is…Agon?"

"His usual self, not much to say."

"Hmm…"

Unsui sighed; "Are you still upset about"-

"Huh? No. Of course not. There's just something else on my mind that's all."

"What of?"

"Do you remember when I practiced football with you and Agon?"

"Yes. Everyday afterschool we went to the parks together, your brother sometimes taught us a few tricks too."

"Well…This guy…Yoichi Hiruma is his name…he wants me to join his football team."

"But you gave it up before you moved away, how did he find out that you played football before?"

"I…sort-of saved him from a truck and I guess he saw me as a lineman and he kept persisting me to join the team. But I don't want to."

"Don't want to or can't?" Unsui asked.

"I can't and I don't want to. You saw how my father was back then, besides my brother should be the one playing football. No one would take me serious anyway, a girl football player. I mean come on."

"I see what you're saying. But I also remember when you played football and those were the happiest I've seen you been."

"Well the past is in the past now. I have to worry about my future; my mother wants me to take over her internet company when I graduate high school."

"Your mother has an internet company?"

Koda laughed at Unsui's response. For the next two hours, Koda and Unsui talked about what happened in the past two years of not seeing each other. So much has changed since they last saw each other but their friendship still remained the same. Koda was thankful for that.

Now what was she to do?


End file.
